Assert Yourself
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: Haru is tired of Kyo being the dominant one and decides to do something about it. HaruxXxKyo


This one actually has plot..kinda. In a not-furuba related way xD Hope you enjoy.

Thanks to Whitewings9 for beta-ing

--

The headboard slammed against the wall...over and over.

And every time the wood made contact with the drywall, groans of anguish and pleasure came from a certain ox's mouth.

He had not always been the one "on the bottom". In fact, this was the first person he had ever allowed on top. He was seeing things from a different perspective, and he didn't really like it.

Sure, he still got his orgasm. But he missed that deliciously dominant feeling he got while mercilessly pounding in to someone.

Who had swayed his ever-superior position?

Kyo.

He had always had a... crush, I guess, you could call it, on the cat. The way his brilliant orange hair contrasted against his lusciously tan skin, the way his jeans and black T-shirt clung to his body. Even the way he got so damn angry at everything. It gave him that fluffy, warm feeling inside that was so stereotypical of schoolboy crushes. Or in this case, crushes _on_ schoolboys.

It was the kind of crush that, when Kyo barely returned the feelings, he was quick to submit to him, desperate for acceptance from the older boy.

Haru suppressed a hurt moan in the pillow as Kyo's fingers dug into his hair and pulled. Kyo's teeth met with Haru's shoulder and harshly bit down as he came. Haru closed his eyes tightly and waited for the pain to subside.

The weight on his back lifted suddenly. He opened his eyes and sat up, watching the way Kyo's body turned as he dressed.

"You can go home now." Kyo tossed Haru his jeans, and retreated into the hallway.

Haru had expected this. It happened every time. Kyo would call him up for a fuck, and then just... walk away afterwards. It wasn't anything like the romantic relationship he had always day-dreamed about with Kyo.

The one with the moonlit walks on the beach, and the candle lit dinners.

In this one... he was lucky to even talk to the cat for longer than a minute before they moved the "date" to the bedroom.

And he was getting tired of it.

. . .

Hours later, Haru was lying in bed restlessly. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to fuck Kyo instead of the other way around. In all his said day-dreams he was the one in control... so why wasn't he now?

Maybe because every time he saw Kyo, he felt instantly passive, wanting Kyo to love him back the way he so yearningly did. Maybe he was scared that Kyo wouldn't want to be with him anymore if he didn't follow his demands.

Maybe that was bullshit.

If he wanted Kyo, he should be able to have him. He could be selfish. Kyo sure as hell didn't care about _his _feelings.

His left hand slipped under the elastic waist of his boxers and wrapped around his hot length. He began to pump his hand up and down, imagining how it would feel ramming into Kyo.

A final use of pressure at the base of his organ sent him into a heavenly climax, that he was sure the real thing would be even better.

Oh fuck yes... he was coming for Kyo tomorrow.

. . .

It was almost completely dark outside, the only source of light coming from a practically full moon.

Kyo had called him and told him to come over... he was alone for a few hours.

He walked up to the door, fully black with excitement, and entered the house without giving any warning.

Quietly, he shut the door and advanced to Kyo's room. Kyo was equally strong, so his only advantage would be the element of surprise.

He took a deep breath, and swung the bedroom door open.

Kyo was sitting at his desk, chair tilted back, fingers twirling a green pen. His head turned sharply to the side at the noise, and he fell backwards off his chair to the floor. His expression of shock quickly turned to rage as he realized what had happened.

"Why the hell didn't you knock?" he spat, trying to stand up but finding his frayed jeans were caught on the chair.

Haru didn't reply, progressing into the room and grabbing Kyo's shirt collar, pulling him up roughly.

Kyo stepped away from Haru's grasp, unfazed by the change in the ox's behaviour. "I just wanted to know why you had to freak me out like that... no need to get all grabby. I've got to put away these magazines Shigure let me borrow... I'll be right back. You can wait on the bed."

As Kyo retreated, Haru placed a foot on the chair, which was still attached to the bottom of Kyo's jeans, tripping him up as he attempted to exit. He regained his balance swiftly, kicking the chair with force that ripped the caught threads. "Are you trying to piss me off, Haru?" he asked with a dangerous undertone, turning slowly to face him.

"It's my turn, Kyo." Haru sounded awkward and ineffective in his ears, nothing like he had planned. Still, he took a step forward and seized the front of Kyo's shirt, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Kyo responded immediately, pushing Haru across the room stealthily, Haru distracted by the combat their tongues were partaking in.

Haru felt the backs of his legs pressed against something soft, and before he could fight back, he found himself under Kyo on the bed.

"It's _always_ my turn," Kyo sneered, straddling Haru with his knees and returning angrily to the kiss. Haru cursed himself for losing the short-lived ascendance, struggling to regain it by gripping each of Kyo's shoulders and pushing up, a burst of adrenaline tearing through his veins.

"I don't think so," Haru growled. On their feet again, he slammed Kyo into the nearby wall, and once again the kiss was initiated. His hands dropped to the hem of Kyo's black shirt, pulling it off the older boy. He proceeded to ravish the now exposed chest with his tongue, biting viciously every so often to claim what was _his._

Satisfied with the multiple red marks left, Haru pulled Kyo away from the wall by his belt and threw him to the ground. He pounced on top of him, grinding an elbow into Kyo's shoulder blade.

Kyo found himself at a complete disadvantage, unable to move his upper body from the spot. His jeans were removed, despite his thrashing his legs in an attempt to hinder the action. His breath hitched anxiously as he heard Haru unzipping his own jeans.

"Y-you can't just jump right in," Kyo stammered, attempting to move his legs again and finding them pinned down.

"Oh, but I can," Haru contradicted, smirking. He inserted a finger into Kyo's tight, virgin entrance. Kyo cried out in objection, reaching a hand out desperately for something to grab and pull himself away, grasping nothing but thin air.

Haru hesitated for a moment, almost feeling sorry for the cat, until he remembered the harsh way he had been treated by the older boy when he was taken for the first time. He forced in a second finger and stretched them out as far as he could.

Ignoring the agonized moans escaping Kyo's lips, Haru crammed in yet another finger, pushing all three deeper and deeper, until he perceived a distinct tightening, and a surprised gasp from Kyo.

Kyo felt the fingers slip out, one by one, followed by Haru's formidable length slipping in, tearing his insides.

With the first thrust into Kyo, Haru was overcome with a surge of testosterone, something he had missed greatly. He began to pound Kyo in a completely unbridled manner, as if trying to make up for the past few weeks. The moans coming from under him were incomprehensible...not that he cared whether Kyo was enjoying himself or not.

After the first few poundings, Haru began to strike continuously against the same sweet spot. Kyo didn't quite prefer this to fucking Haru, but he had no problem making the best of the situation. He adjusted himself the best he could, until the friction became close to unbearable.

Haru let out his breath, intertwining his fingers in Kyo's hair to relieve some of the pressure. Kyo's muscles tightened around him as he came, and threw him into his own orgasm. He stifled a scream into Kyo's back, biting down to the point of tasting blood.

Kyo squirmed away from Haru, the elbow that had been impaling his spine long since removed. Too tired to get any further away though, he collapsed back onto the floor. Haru was equally exhausted as he struggled to stand.

"Haru... that... that's the only time you're ever going to do that... you know that, right? That was your only turn." Kyo spoke breathlessly, his head turned to the side to avoid the carpet from muffling his words.

"Don't be silly Kyo," Haru chuckled darkly, regaining his balance and standing over the older boy. "It's _always_ my turn."

--


End file.
